Old Ways
The Old Ways refer to the older religion of humans that worshiped nature and the spirits of the forest. Though it has mostly been replaced by Light worship in many of the human kingdoms, it survives in the Kingdom of Gilneas and is speculated to survive in the marshes of the Kingdom of Kul Tiras and recently, seeming to resurface within the Kingdom of Alterac. Though there is evidence supporting different regions worship different spirits, the Old Ways is a pagan religion that ultimately opened the gate way for proto-druidism within human society. Similar to Elunite Worship and the druidic ancient worship being in tandem, in Gilneas it was not uncommon amongst the agrarian folk to worship both the spirits of the forest and the light. As of recent days, Old Ways followers have also invested in researching ancient worship, particularly the ancient Goldrinn. There are still several clans of pagans that exist within the marshes of Kul Tiras and in Gilneas, though they are mostly isolated to themselves and some are reportedly hostile. The Wickers of the Headlands are one such clan. In the case of Alterac, the numbers of believers grow---yet remain self-isolating and inconspicuous, save for a few outspoken Nobles. Gilnean Paganism Seen as the primary branch of the Old Ways, and by some as the progenitor of the belief, Gilnean Paganism is the most well known of the pagans of the Old Ways. Having been impacted throughout the centuries by the intermingling of the Holy Light and the ever changing and advancing society of Gilneas, the Old Ways (prior to the Worgen Curse) was mostly kept by the agrarian sect of Gilneas' society. As with the nature of paganism, the Old Ways are not united in all beliefs. Depending on the region of Gilneas they are found, the practices and beliefs may be somewhat different (radically in some cases). Most followers of Gilnean Paganism have united beliefs through the spirits that they worship, though the rituals to pay homage as well as their names are often different. Alteraci Traditionalism ' Alteraci Traditionalism (aka Alteraci Heathenism, or Alteraci hindrvitni, in ancient Alteraci tongue)'' is a polytheistic practice of the Old Ways in a non-religious, manner that inspires nationalism and patriotism in those that practice it, which has revived since the reclamation of Alterac to grow Alterac into that is independent, conservative, and ancient. It is more of a way of life and reverence for the Gods and Goddesses of Alterac involved within various Polytheistic Pantheons and its traditions more than an actual religion. Those that practice Alteraci Traditionalism are classified as heathens (heiðinn), and the practice (of Ancient Heathenism especially) is frowned upon by the Church of the Holy Light, but not banished like actual Paganism. Alteraci Traditionalism has two forms, which are branched into seperate sects within heathenism. OOC Disclaimer & Inspiration Whilst there is no official ancient druidic religion that is cited by lore, we know, '''"In the early days of humanity and its civilization, many tribes of humans had primitive belief systems that incorporated simple nature magic. However, the rise of organized religion such as the Holy Light and the potent arcane magics introduced by the high elves quickly supplanted such traditions." (Ask CDev round 3) The fact these primitive beliefs began to disappear, (speculation: perhaps even through brutality and forced conversion), can be noted by "we were driven to the edge of extinction once before,"'' (quest: Moonfire (worgen)).'' Nonetheless, we also know the original humans "would occasionally take to gathering around a fire whilst trying to read from scrolls telling of ancient heroes and leaders – tales from the civilization that had cast these creatures out (Vrykul)."'' (Ask CDev round 3)'' For this reason, we can assume traditions and things were passed down, such as Noblegarden, its''' "origins steeped in druidic festivals from times long past,"' albeit '"the current incarnation of Noblegarden is a contrast between ancient traditions modern interpretations."' It also notes ' "... some... try to stay true to the original spirit"' of the holiday, which is an '"ancient"' holiday. ''(http://us.battle.net/wow/en/blog/9135375/noblegarden-is-here-april-21-april-28-4-21-2014) ''Perhaps for reasons like these, Alteraci Traditionalism - the equivalent of the Alteraci Old Ways customs and traditions in cultural and social practice - could be plausible through the Alterac people's festivals and traditions, as well as the praising of ancient warriors and heroes of Alterac that have given the Alterac people a sense of identity, such as '''Ignaeus Trollbane, Chief of the Alteraci northlanders' (source: WoW Chronicle Vol 1). We note that perhaps it wouldn't be as strong as Gilneas (which based on recent Hallow's End quests claim that''' "some aspects of the festival, like the Wickerman, have been lost to time"' for the Alliance until '"the return of the Gilneans to the Alliance fold"' ''(Quest: A Season for Celebration)). Nonetheless, ecause places like Tyr's Hand exist, we know that the names of the Titans and mayhaps even some of the ancient tales dating the Vrykul's paratheon and tales could have been orally spread generation to generation, surviving to inspire the roots of the nobility within humanity till they likely wrote it down when literacy and the ability to write became available. Writing and literacy weren't far behind the human founding fathers that made their exodus from the Vrykul lands to the Eastern Kingdoms, as one might note, as is stated by the fact humanity's forefathers "gathered around... fires whilst trying to read from scrolls..." ''(Ask CDev round 3). Perhaps this might be interesting to note, though, '"the nations of Gilneas and Alterac were once strong supporters of Strom, and their respective armies explored Khaz Modan, making first contact with the dwarves,"' ''(History of Warcraft: The Seven Kingdoms). Despite this, in modern times (roughly seventy to eighty years ago considering Genn's age is 64?), "King Archibald felt that Gilnean policy should not just follow the leanings of Alterac," (Lord of His Pack), ''hinting at strong ties between the kingdoms despite having been culturally separated since the '''Arathorian Empire '(Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game). Category:Religion